PROJECT SUMMARY ? CORE B Of critical importance to CEDA is the development of innovative research directions by affiliates with potentially high scientific payoff; to assist and encourage researchers not currently engaged in research on aging to become engaged; and to encourage and facilitate the entry of new young researchers into the field. Meeting these three goals should also contribute to a fourth ? to generate R01, R03, R21, and other proposals to NIA and other federal agencies. Core B, which funds pilot research projects, is the main instrument by which these goals may be achieved, and it is therefore extremely important to the success of the Center. The pilots proposed at this stage all have the potential to greatly extend research models regarding critical demographic processes, and each represents at least one of the four research themes, and include researchers at different career stages. One pilot is in the theme of Mortality Measurement: ?Social network methods for estimating adult death rates in the absence of vital registration.? Two pilots in the theme of Policy and Behavioral Determinants of Adult Health: ?A Pilot Trial of Gamification for Enhancing a Smoking Cessation App,? which combines technology with behavioral economics; and ?How Excess Sugar Consumption Early in Life Affects Health in Adulthood,? which seeks to address early life behavior and adult health. The fourth pilot, in the theme of Biodemography of Aging, is ?Recording Lifetime Activity, sleep patterns and reproduction to assess health span and predict time-to-death in the Mediterranean fruit fly.? The fifth pilot is in the theme of Macro Consequences of Global Aging: ?Population Aging and the Demand for Paid and Unpaid Care: the US in International Context, an examination of caregiving in an aging society.? The pilot projects from Core B will draw on the administrative, programming and data access resources of Core A, and in some cases on Core D for placement of data or software on the web. These five represent the first of many pilot projects to be developed and funded through CEDA. Applicants are encouraged to submit proposals with the help of a short and simple proposal mechanism, with fast decision and feedback and advice during the process. Core A will work with Core B to encourage and support CEDA affiliates who are already engaged in aging related research to develop innovative lines of research with high potential payoffs, and also to encourage and support CEDA affiliates who are not currently working on aging related projects to initiate work on aging. Of particular importance is to continue our work in supporting new researchers, particularly junior faculty, into aging research, and foster their development.